New Chapter
by GateSeeker2
Summary: Taking a risk is never easy, but sometimes in order to feel alive it's often necessary. And sometimes the risk requires writing a new ending to the book, or is it a new beginning. Lewis/Hobson ship!


**Title: **"New Chapter"

**Copyright: **©2013

**Author: **GateSeeker2

**E-Mail: **see profile

**Status: **Complete – one shot

**Season: **7 from the episode "Rambling Boy" part 2

**Classification:** Missing Scene / Scene Continuation

**Spoilers: **Falling Darkness, Mind has Mountains, Generation of Vipers, Rambling Boy part 2

**Category: **Friendship/Angst/Romance

**Major Characters: ** Robbie Lewis, Laura Hobson

**Pairing: ** Lewis/Hobson

**Rating: **PG

**Legend:**  
Ellipses (…) – indicate a pausing or a hesitation in a character's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.  
**Bolded **words indicate words/dialogue that the character is attempting to remember from an actual episode.  
_Italicized_ words indicate what a character is thinking/talking to themselves.

**Warnings: **None

**File Size: ** 37.7 KB Word Doc

**Archive: **Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of someone else. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I just have fun playing with the characters for a while. Trust me, no harm will come to them in this story. I'll keep them safe! ;-) Robbie and Laura are a wonderful love story and a great pairing!

In order to thoroughly examine the bar scene between Robbie and Laura the dialogue in the first half of this story was taken directly from the TV show Lewis episode Rambling Boy part 2. So, the writer of this episode, Lucy Gannon, receives all the credit for her brilliant words. I take no credit for any dialogue prior to "Sir, Madame…your table is ready."

**Author's Notes: ** I couldn't help but think that when Laura kissed Robbie in the White Horse pub at the end of Rambling Boy part 2 that they had obviously kissed prior to that since they looked way too comfortable and she had said, "I've been thinking about doing that all day." I thought that the previous night at the bar was a perfect beginning for this shift in their relationship. Also, their hug on the bridge earlier on the day before the kiss looked far too cozy with how Laura leaned into him. So, I thought they had to have had an encounter previously that had enabled them to establish a new personal space boundary. I once again thought the bar scene would have initiated this shift. After doing a little research, I think the bar could be the Morse Bar at the MacDonald Hotel and Restaurant. Have fun!

**Summary:** Taking a risk is never easy, but sometimes in order to feel alive it's often necessary. And sometimes the risk requires writing a new ending to the book, or is it a new beginning.

"**New Chapter"**

It was a nice evening – a quiet evening between old friends. And, any time the busy pathologist got to spend time alone with her detective friend of almost twenty years outside of work was always a good time. So, Laura Hobson and Robbie Lewis were sitting at the upscale bar sipping their drinks waiting for their table to be readied for dinner and enjoying a moment of laughter and easy conversation. Laura suddenly attempts to control a laugh and keep from choking as she hears Robbie recount a humorous earlier exchange with his young dutiful Sergeant.

"He didn't tell you to get stuffed?" She doubtfully questions Robbie.

"Oh it was there," Robbie chuckles, "in the subtext," then takes another sip of his very pleasant IPA beer in its recommended Tulip glass. It was a rare treat.

Laura giggles slightly as she appreciates his sense of humor and loves how laughter always makes Robbie look so much younger and carefree. But, she knows that he is never completely without care. He has too many hurts, or rather one major hurt, that constantly lingers just below his surface. She hates to see him always struggling with being able to live beyond the memory of what had been in his life. Longing to try to comfort him as her friendship allows, she reaches out.

"Are you Ok?" She asks sincerely but tentatively.

Placing his drink on the bar, Lewis responds assuredly and positively, "Hmm. Eh. They gave me a once over at the hospital."

Quickly dismissing his answer with a wave of her left hand, "No, no not that Robbie." She knows that if he hadn't been alright physically that he wouldn't have been discharged by the hospital so quickly. No, this time she is aiming for the emotional. "You?" Looking straight into his soulful blue eyes, she wishes there is something that she could do to help ease her friend's pain.

"Yeah, you know me," he shrugs then continues, "I'm always alright." Or so he wants people to believe.

"Would you tell me if you weren't?" Laura quickly follows-up.

Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis is a man with a million easily recognized facial expressions. He instantly sports a coy look that could be interpreted as 'probably not.' But his expression adopts an understanding smile that identifies he realizes that Laura is only trying to watch out for him and he knows that he appreciates her concern. Although he is beginning to think she treats him too often as if he'll shatter. He truly values her friendship but this over protectiveness is wearing thin. So, he doesn't respond – simply looks away and fingers his drink.

"All this funeral stuff getting to you?" She probes cautiously eager to know that he is alright.

With a slight sly expression and a brief flicker of his eye lids, he tries to reassure her, "It's not."

It's as if he didn't even respond, or she simply chose to ignore his obvious rote answer. "Reminding you of…," she hesitates for a nanosecond realizing that she wishes now that she hadn't brought it up. But, she can't not ask now, plus she really wants to know that he's ok, "Val?"

He quickly tenses his face and looks away clearly acknowledging that he wishes she hadn't asked.

And in that moment, Laura thinks she realizes that the pain that begun ripping this sweet man apart a decade ago is still just as fresh and raw as ever. "Uh," she winces, "It doesn't seem to ever get any easier does it?" She states with a poorly masked frustration and a sad understanding that Robbie Lewis is forever tied to his late wife and unfortunately will never seem to be able to allow himself, much to her own disappointment, to truly live or love again.

"Well that's it." And suddenly he knows something is different within him. "It does." His honesty is surprising to Laura and catches her totally unguarded. She stares at him as if this confession was something she never expected to hear. "I was stood outside of the crem the other day," he begins his careful explanation, "watching that poor family in pieces. Waiting for the pain." He half shrugs and pauses as if unsure what to say until he finally supplies with a resigned unemotional acceptance while looking directly at Laura, "Val's slipping away."

Laura sees he's sadness and recognizes that he must feel like he's losing Val all over again. She tries to reassure him with a shake of her head and matter-of-fact words that she doesn't know if she believes herself. "Time's passing. There's nothing you can do about that. It doesn't mean that you can't…."

He cuts her off smoothly, "Yeah, I know." He thinks now is finally the time to truly share with her. "First, it felt like a betrayal." But suddenly his voice has an air of hope. "But no," he gently shakes his head, "I'm just…turning over the page of a new chapter."

Laura can't believe her ears. She smiles out of pure reflex. For the first time since his overwhelming tragedy, she thinks her friend might truly be healing and allowing himself to live, or even love, again. "Right." Her smile grows slightly as the two friends raise their glasses simultaneously as if in an unspoken toast of something significant.

Just as they had both taken a last sip of their drinks, the maître de approaches them.

"Sir, Madame." Their moment is interrupted. "Your table is ready. This way please." The polite man graciously gestures to the side then leads them to the dining room.

As they stood to follow, Laura suddenly feels the slight touch of what had to be Robbie's hand on the small of her back. She grins slightly and takes comfort in how Robbie is always a caring friend and a true gentleman. But, then her smile turns to a slight inquisitive frown as she quickly realizes that he's never put his hand on her back before, not really. She quickly contemplates his past behavior over these last several years. Sure, he has let her precede him as they walk. He's opened doors for her. He's paid for lunches or pints – as she as. And, he's even on numerous occasions carried her heavy medical examiner case. But it has been rare that he has actually ever touched her. Robbie didn't even touch her after her almost being buried alive ordeal – not even a hug. It was James that had offered physical comfort when he jumped into that grave with her.

Laura subtly shook her head as if to clear the memory then continued to examine their relationship. Laura knew that she has often initiated friendly contact over the years by reaching out to take hold of his arm when they've walked to or from a pub, but he usually manages to have his hands thrust deep in his trouser pockets. And of course, she was even so bold as to actually kiss him, albeit on his cheek, at her birthday party a couple of years back, to which he visibly recoiled. He was clearly never comfortable with her touching him. But Laura couldn't help but want to touch him. Come to think of it, he's never really touched her in any manner – ever, and reaching out to catch her hand in order to help her steady her step while at a crime scene didn't necessarily count. No, he's always managed to keep a discernible and cautious distance between them all these years.

But suddenly, her mind races back to yesterday and how he had purposefully held her hand for her to climb over the fence and trek down the little slope. However, more importantly, he kept holding her hand. He was obviously not intending to break their connection. In that moment, the hardened and bruised widower seemed genuinely content almost like a proud carefree lad. With Robbie's emotional revelation just now at the bar, she was both a bit thrilled and uncertain wondering if yesterday's gesture will mean something new for them.

They were led to a small circular style booth and instead of sitting opposite Laura, Robbie slid into the same side as her thereby managing to sit quite close to her – almost touching. The booth was only a few paces away from a nice cozy fireplace where the flames were producing a comfortable warmth. As the maître d placed menus on the table and assured them that their waiter would be around shortly, Laura couldn't help but find herself staring at Robbie.

"You held my hand." She thought to herself nervously. Or at least, she had only meant to think it, but of course it was expressed verbally.

Robbie couldn't help but hear Laura's question even though it was uttered relatively softly. As he was instantly stilled, he could have played dumb as to her inquiry or he could pretend he hadn't heard her. But, he chose not to dismiss her query. As a seasoned detective he was able to read between the lines most of the time and glean the true meaning of what people (suspects, victims, witnesses) were telling him. And Robbie figured he knew what she was asking. In part, it was the reason for having asked Laura to this more up-scaled dinner this evening. Turning slightly in the booth to face her and thereby position himself more openly to her, he slowly placed his large left hand over her small left hand that was currently resting on the edge of the table. He squeezed her hand briefly then lightly ran his thumb back and forth over the soft small hand before looking up to catch her gaze.

"Yes, I did," he said with such tenderness that Laura knew instantly that the steady friendship was veering off in a different direction. And she was more than excited at the possibilities of this new destination.

She gripped his hand tightly. "Ok then," she managed to verbalize even as her eyes suddenly glistened. Laura was then treated to a genuine full blown smile from Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis that made him appear quite boyish and totally delectable.

Switching hands, Robbie continued to hold Laura's hand while beginning to peruse the menu. She looked at their joined hands and now knew that he had decisively helped her down the hill then continued to hold her hand. Raising her eyebrows, she recalled how she was instantly taken off guard yesterday afternoon. She enjoyed it, but it was contrary to his normal behavior. She remembered looking down at their joined hands several times, much like she's doing now, with a puzzled look before saying, "I'm out of step." At the time, Robbie must have thought she was referring to actually walking beside him since her shorter legs couldn't stride as far as his long ones. But, clearly she was addressing how she wasn't sure what to think of his hand holding. Looking back, he had chosen at that moment to begin to change their status quo. She'll definitely have to ask him later about why that particular moment. For now she was content to simply hold hands.

The lovely dinner progressed with quite a bit of hand holding, wonderful conversation and much laughter. They chatted about various things and felt very peaceful and at ease with each other enjoying companionship born out of a genuine respect and so many casual opportunities over the years.

Once the dishes of second course were cleared, they found themselves gravitating even closer to each other and soon Laura noticed that their sides were practically connected from shoulder to knee. So, Laura once again found herself contemplating how wonderful it was to hold hands with Robbie.

"Laura?" Robbie called her name in a low husky voice. It instantly brought her out of her musings. He smiled noting that Laura had been off somewhere else.

"I'm sorry. What?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"I asked if this was ok with you?" Robbie had subtly maneuvered his right arm around Laura's slim shoulders and was resting his right hand on her right arm.

Was he asking about his arm or their obvious change in their relationship? Both were acceptable with her. "Oh yes, fine." She answered and leaned even more into him.

They actually sat quietly then while waiting for their dessert, his coffee, and her tea. Laura realized she was both fascinated and puzzled.

"So, Robbie," she began hesitantly before looking at him, "this new chapter…what is it to be about?"

His piercing gaze was almost her undoing. "You." Then he smirked and she almost melted right then and there. "And me."

Taking in a ragged breath she said, "So us then?"

"Aye. Think it's high time." Robbie implored her to understand. But of course, she's a doctor, a scientist, she has to analyze and research all the evidence and facts.

"Why now Robbie? What's changed?" Laura asked desperately eager to know.

Sitting back somewhat, he let out a sigh then began. "I've actually been having a think about it for some time." He took a tentative sip of his water. "Or rather I've been trying to ignore it for some time."

"Oh?" She wanted to let him have space to have his say.

"Remember that case bout six months back with Professor Thornton?" He inquired.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, "Miranda Thornton."

"Well, she was lonely and alone." He let out a sigh. "And she was too young to be alone." He was looking rather sad. "She took a risk to change her life. To have a life."

He didn't elaborate but Laura sensed there was more so she waited.

"It was like looking at me self." Then he let out a heavier sigh, "except the young part."

"And you didn't like what you saw?" She attempted to guess.

"No, I dinna. And that rich bloke Connelly twernt any better. He let misunderstandings and stubbornness keep em frum havin a life with his lass all them years." Clearly he was upset and she smiled not at his pain but because his Geordie was sneaking out. "It's like you said that day at the pub."

With a frown she tried to think back, "What did I say?"

Looking straight at her, "You said that it didn't mean you don't take risks." With another sip of his water he continued. "There were other cases these last couple of years that started me thinkin too. Like that case with that shrink Gansa." His tone had a hint of disgust.

Just then the dessert and warm beverages arrived. They shifted slightly to tuck into their treats, but Robbie clearly wasn't interested in his sweets and simply pushed his dark chocolate truffle somewhat away from him. He took a tentative sip of his coffee before talking again.

"I was finding me self torn. His wife. She was hit and run. She was gone but wasn't gone. And there he sat readin tu her the Book of Nonsense." He was suddenly still and appearing quite upset. "Val lingered only briefly then past before I could get to…. I dunna know but I was feelin relieved that neither she nor I had tuh be…tasked with the uncertain."

Laura put her fork down then placed her right hand on Robbie's chest. "Robbie you would have done the same thing." She was trying to reassure him, but she was glad that Val didn't linger for years in a vegetative state. Laura thinks that would have been more tragic for Robbie and their children.

He briefly shook his head. "I'm not sure I cud'of, but I thenk I'm glad I dinna have ta." He felt horrible thinking that but he also felt relieved in being able to share this hard truth with Laura.

Catching her hand on his chest with his left he gave Laura a tentative smile. "Did you know that James actually came right out once and told me to quote, 'Get in there before someone else snatched you up'."

Laura's eyes went wide. "What?" She squealed. She thought she just might have to thank James for his advice. She wondered when James said that to him.

Robbie let out a type of winced chuckled. "And I told him that I was stuck in the past." Releasing her hand he tentatively reached his hand out to lightly touch Laura's right cheek. "I don't want to be stuck any more Laura. I don't think I need to be." His hand stilled at her chin and he looked deep into Laura's eyes.

"You don't?" Laura's voice was shy sounding.

"No. I know now that what I feel for you doesn't betray or diminish what Val and I had." He raised his eyebrows then visibly relaxed. "And I don't think Val wants me stuck either." And all of a sudden, his face was the most relaxed she thinks she had ever seen on him before.

Laura had met Val on several occasions years ago and had enjoyed her company. "No, I don't think she would have Robbie." She smiled so sweetly at him.

Then Robbie looked somewhat irritated with raised eyebrows and pinched lips. "Of course, it didn't help that you had me feeling like a jealous school boy over that Franco and then Action Man," then he said rather exaggeratedly, "not to mention all the others."

Laura was taken back slightly, "What?!" She wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. Maybe it was a little of both since she then caught him trying to keep from smiling. So, she chose to playfully swat his arm before laughing a little herself.

"Oi! Enuf!" He spiritedly said then laughed.

"I think the other day when you touched me shoulders to tell me about the bruising on Whitby, you seemed uncomfortable for some reason." He paused for a moment. "And, I realized that I like it when you touch me." Robbie was actually starting to blush so he turned away and tucked into his dessert with gusto.

Laura ate a few more bites of her delicious almond and pear tart before sipping her tea and mulling over all that Robbie has shared tonight. "So, we're doing this?" Laura asked assuredly.

Robbie crooked his head to look at her. "I'd like to."

"Me too." She was genuinely happy but a bit apprehensive if she should completely open up to him. "I've wanted this for a long time Robbie. I thought I was making you uncomfortable the other day. I would have never…."

Robbie quickly cut her off. "I know lass." He smiled then finished off his coffee.

"So, this new chapter." She sounded quite timid at first but she was getting more courageous with every second. "What happens on the first page?" Then she smirked and threw in a wink.

Robbie swallowed his coffee then looked poignantly at her. He once again reached for her face. Touching her cheek so tenderly, he leaned in all the while gazing into her eyes. "How bout this?" And then for the first time Robbie placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. After an all too brief moment he pulled away.

"Oh Robbie, that deserves more than one page." Laura said with the sexiest voice Robbie has heard in a long time while she reached her right hand around his neck to pull him down for a truly passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended, Robbie was definitely glad that he took this chance. They were both grinning like teen agers. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but maybe we shouldn't be snogging in public." Robbie felt like he had to suggest it to keep Laura from being embarrassed, but really he didn't mind a bit.

Laura appeared slightly flushed and didn't miss a beat. "Then take me home Robbie."

"Yes Ma'am," he answered eagerly with an unmistakable smile. And with that he proceeded to lay some notes on the table for the check then scooted out of the booth to wait for Laura. Once she was up, he grabbed hold of her hand and walked with her through the restaurant to the door and a new chapter of their lives. Robbie couldn't help but smirk as he thought that not only was it to be a new chapter in his life but perhaps an entirely new book. He couldn't wait.

The End…no, it's definitely a Beginning!

If you have time, leave a review. Thanks. I have a few other ideas turning around in my mind. I'll have to see if I can actually jot them down and post them.


End file.
